lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Becoming a Demon Full Circle
Synopsis As Eboshi, Gonza, Jigo, his hunters, Yashahime, and two of her best hunters, Saika and Sechs, make their way to Shisha-Gami's pool to kill him, they learn that San is leading a badly wounded Okoto to the pool to be healed. When asked of Takemaru, Yashahime reveals he went off to follow San so that he can have his rematch with Alex. They are unaware that they were being watched by Somiesa and Saru's apes who went a head to warn Somiesa of the situation. Meanwhile, San and Kiba lead the wounded and guilt ridden Okoto to be healed by Shisha-Gami. Okoto feels responsible for his clan's death falls deeper into despair despite San trying to keep his hopes up realizes that he should've listened to the Spirit King of Water Genbu who said that they needed to believe in Alex being the savior of their world. Suddenly they are attacked by the apes that tried to eat Alex before and blames the Wolf Clan and Alex for the destruction of the forest. San defends themselves saying they have been defending the forest and Alex left to make sure he didn't destroy it by accident. The apes continue to blame them saying that Alex's presence has brought forth beings that are neither human or animal. Before San can ask what they mean, a swarm of small animals come running from Yashahime's demons who devoured Okoto's boars to add their strength to their own along with the boar's scent. Okoto mistakes the demons for his soldiers and begins leading them to Shisha-Gami's pool despite San trying to warn him what they really are. Okoto is then shot by Sechs and Saika who split from the group in order to find Alex and make him pay for turning down Yashahime's invitation to join them. Before anymore questions can be asked, San hears Tsumi and Alex's cry just as Okoto begins to turn into a demon. San tries to save Okoto, but Saika stops her saying that once someone becomes a demon, there's no going back. She then pushes San into Okoto to let her see for herself. She is then trapped in Okoto's worms as the blind boar god turned demon goes to Shisha-Gami's pool with Saika and Sechs following his path of death. San struggles but can't get loose as the worms merger with her flesh leading to to scream in fear for Alex not wanting to become a demon herself. Alex, Tsumi, and Rukia hear San's cry and make there way through the forest as Alex stops to confront Eboshi as the others go a head. He warns them of the situation in Iron Town and that he wants the town and the forest to live in peace before going on a head to protect Shisha-Gami. Eboshi believes him but knows the woman and lepers are on their own as she goes on to collect Jigo's prized head. Alex arrives to find Moro in pain along with Takemaru who wants round three with Alex. The former Lord Okoto arrives with Yashahime's demons, Sechs and Saika who reveal San's location to Alex. As Rukia, Kiba, and Tsumi who arrived fight off the demons, Alex dives into Okoto's demon worms to free San and throw her into the pool while he stayed behind. San recovers as she goes to help her wounded mother. Moro then apologizes to San for raising her to love the spirit and in turn hate humans and herself. Moro than tells San she is free to make her own choices with Alex in order to find her place in the world knowing that San loves Alex. Suddenly, Okoto let out a cry in pain as a blob of red worms flies off and reveals a fully transformed demon Alex to everyone there as he let out a terrifying roar. Navigation Category:Chapters